The present invention relates to roofing brackets and, more particularly, to an improved, safe, and unitary roofing bracket that eliminates the need for wooden planking commonly placed between separate, single steel roofing brackets.
Roofing brackets have been found to be a necessity in construction, and the roofing industry in particular. Defined by law, such as safety standards set forth by O.S.H.A., any roof area comprising more than a {fraction (5/12)} pitch (i.e., a five inch incline for one foot of linear run) is required to be scaffolded at the edge of the roof. The roof area itself must be bracketed and planked, with supporting roofing brackets spaced no more than four feet apart, the planks being laid securely between brackets. In building a home, for example, a framer will use this bracket and planking system to support himself or herself while sheeting over exposed roof rafters. A roofer often uses this same bracket and planking system to support himself or herself safely upon an area of roof while he or she applies tar paper and shingle.
Commercial roofing brackets, such as ones manufactured by AJC Tools and other manufacturers, are nailed securely onto a roof surface, thereby allowing for the placement of a chosen planking. Standard sized, 2 by 4""s, 2 by 6""s, and even 2 by 10""s (dimensions given in width and depth of above wooden plankings) are commonly used and placed within direct contact with previously secured roof brackets. Lengths of wooden planking can vary from a scant few feet up to and exceeding twelve feet in length. With the roofing brackets and their planking now in place, a roofer can now use the bracket and planking system to keep oneself upright, and in a relative safe position with respect to the chosen area of workspace along the roof.
This conventional system of planking is presumed safe, so long as the wooden plankings themselves do not split or weaken, or even break entirely. The roofing brackets themselves, made of steel, are quite durable, but their success as a safety feature depends entirely on the strength and durability of the wooden planking that the afore-mentioned brackets support, as well as secure nailing. Through use, weathering and age, the bracket and planking system now in use can be crippled, or even fail entirely if any of the wooden planks placed within the holds of these brackets break or snap apart, or through the fault of its user, fail to secure each bracket securely. Only one bracket need fail for a planking to slip out of a secure position and cause its user to stumble or even fall from his or her perch. It is an opinion of many of its users, that this standard design practice can be improved upon.
The present invention is based on the discovery that it would be advantageous and safer to provide a complete, one unit roofing bracket system, so that the brackets and the user""s safety are not solely dependent upon fallible wooden plankings.
The present invention features an adjustable roofing bracket wherein separate, secondary housings can be retracted or extended out from a center main housing, thus varying the overall length of the apparatus. Once a given length has been established, nailing tabs secure the apparatus upon the chosen, desired work surface.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,775 issued to Karl Fischer on Dec. 5, 1989 for ADJUSTABLE ROOF BRACKET, an adjustable roof bracket constitutes three main parts: a main body part and two smaller arms, which together create a pivot point, thereby allowing the roofing bracket""s angle in relation to its inclined work-space to be altered, creating a more receptive and comfortable angle for the addition of wood planking.
The present invention features an adjustable, unitary roofing bracket apparatus. The bracket comprises a main housing, into or out or which separate, secondary housings retract or extend from the main housing. Each secondary housing has a bearing track upon which it glides, retreating or extending itself a chosen distance in relation to the main housing. A nailing tab, the section of the bracket assembly used to secure the apparatus upon an inclined surface, is permanently affixed to each outward end of both secondary housings and extends or retracts along with the secondary housing, unless secured. A stationary nailing tab is permanently affixed to the center of the main housing as well.
Choosing a desired, extended length of the apparatus by extending or retracting both secondary housings, the location and position of the apparatus is secured by use of all three nailing tabs. Each nailing tab consists of a main body, comprising a flat, thin metal strip which extends away from the bottom end and rear of each section of housing it is attached to. An upper shoe plate, permanently attached to, and a part of the nailing tab assembly, is fitted with two slots, narrowed at their upper ends, receptive to the given size of a standard, #16 common nail.
It is common nails that secure the entire roofing aparatus bracketing device upon the inclined surface. By placing the shoe plate into its lowest position, closest to the base of its housing, after lightly securing the common nails, the narrowed slot of the shoe plate catches and secures the nails, thus securing the position of the nailing tab to its respective housing and thus to the entire roofing bracketing device. For added safety, a safety pin can then be placed in its receptive slot, thus preventing any accidental and undesired disturbance of the location of the nailing tab in relation to the area to which it is secured. By extending the secondary housings and securing each nailing tab to its respective surface area, the roofing bracket device in now ready to be utilized.
Another safety feature incorporated into this roofing bracket device is a locking pin, located within the top side of each secondary housing and approximately one inch from its inner end. If over-extended, the locking pin catches its mated hole at the top of the main housing and protrudes upward, thus preventing further extension of the secondary housing. To further advise the user, red-marked safe lines are drawn onto the exterior of the secondary housing, further warning the user to halt extension if safe lines become visible. The locking pins are spring loaded and can retreat back into the main housing body, thus allowing for the location of the secondary housing to be repositioned.
In its extended and secured position the roofing bracket system can now be utilized for its intended purpose, supporting an individual, and tools and material, so he or she can perform required tasks. In its envisioned and present form, metal alloy construction of this invention in its entirety has eliminated the need for wooden planking between each roofing brackets, since the main housing and both secondary housings replace the standard wooden plank.
It is an object of this invention to provide a more secure, safe and improved roofing bracket.
It is another object of this invention to provide an entirely self-contained roofing bracket system, thus eliminating the need for standard wooden plank or plankings.
It is another object of this invention to provide a roofing bracket that is adjustable in length in order to more adequately accommodate its user and not restrict the user to a predefined or fixed length of the equipment in use.